flowerknightfandomcom-20200223-history
Celebrate New Year's Eve With You(r Soba)
The Spirit series of limited edition Equipment such as Spirit Ring (御魂の指輪) were introduced. Event Party The guest party name refers to looking at the sunrise of the new year. The name makes a pun on 拝みたい / ogamitai / want to see (something of a high status) and 隊 / tai / group. Currency As the reprint event, earn Chinese Quince's Seal Stone / カリンの封印石 from chests in the event stages and and trade them for goods in the Clearing House. Exchange Wares These wares were available during the event's period as the featured event. Parts highlighted in red are different from previous events of the same type. Event Screen Ev76-eventscreen1.jpg|Event Screen (1st Half) Ev76-eventscreen2.jpg|Event Screen (2nd Half) The event screen can be accessed from the banner on the Home Screen or the banner in the Special tab for Subjugations. Event Raid Boss Event Raid Bosses can be summoned by using your Soup. Summonable event raid bosses come in three forms. In the above table, finders get one random reward from the RB's list of guaranteed drops. Participants additionally get the number of rewards shown in the table, so participants that fight their own RB will earn a lot of rewards. It is possible for rewards to be the exact same type. When an Event Raid Boss is defeated, you will get Offerings for use in the Shop, and one of either Mid or High Level Equipment Gacha Seeds for the Equipment Gacha. Guaranteed Drops Random Drops All the event raid bosses have a random chance to drop an item from the following lists. The item dropped depends on which raid boss was defeated. Tier1= |-| Tier 2= |-| Tier 3= Differences With Previous Events Three stages unique to the New Year show up alongside the usual stage lineup. They become available one at a time. Once available, they are accessible until the event ends. *お正月級 / New Year's Class appears on 1/1 (Mon) at 0:00. *初夢級 / First Dream Class appears on 1/2 (Tue) at 0:00. *お年玉級 / New Year's Gift Class appears on 1/3 (Wed) at 0:00. A fourth RB existed alongside the typical three tiers. The fourth RB, Have a Super-Butterfly Year, had the same power and durability as the third RB, Coming of the New Year Ant, but had different guaranteed item drops. It only appeared randomly from the three New Year's Greeting Classes. During the first half of the event, there was a bug where this fourth RB only dropped one guaranteed item. This was fixed during the second half of the event, and everyone was given a slew of items as an apology. Quests The following quests are available during the featured event period. The conditions are only clearable by participating in this event's dungeon. Maps Map currency is Soup. Elementary 1 *Reference: A rooster cooing (コケ) because this marks the year of the rooster on the zodiac. "Thanks for this year" / 今年もありがと is written on the right-hand side. The kanji for "rooster" (of the zodiac) / 酉 is written on the left-hand side. Intermediate 1 High Class 1 Top Class 1 New Year Class This stage appeared on 1/1/2018. It gives more experience than ordinary stages. Because of the 1.5x experience and 30% stamina cut campaigns going on at the time, the actual experience-per-stamina gain was 1,014 exp / 56 stamina = 18.107 experience efficiency. First Dream Class Appeared on 1/2/2018. It gives more life crystals than ordinary event stages. New Year's Gift Class Appeared on 1/3/2018. It gives more gold than ordinary event stages. With the 30% stamina cut and 2x gold campaigns, the actual efficiency was ~28,0000 gold / 56 stamina = ~500.0 gold per stamina. Challenge Dungeons When you beat the Top Class stage of either phase of the event, a Challenge Dungeon is unlocked. You can only complete them only once. They are a form of Limited Mission. Challenge Dungeon: 1st Half Challenge Dungeon: 2nd Half Miscellaneous Notes The names of the raid bosses go in order of time. Soba is made, the soba is eaten, the new year comes, and then the new year is celebrated. Category:Events